1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving systems, and is directed more particularly to a razor handle suitable for use in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving cartridges having blade elements permanently secured therein are well known in the art. Examples of such cartridges may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,995--T. H. Frost; 2,654,148--W. M. Robinson; 2,676,397--J. De Bacco et al; 3,388,831--B. S. Hansom; 3,660,893--N. C. Welsh; 3,703,764--R. L. Perry; 3,783,510--J. Dawidowicz; and 4,026,016--W. I. Nissen.
Several structures for interconnecting such cartridges and complimentary handles have been disclosed. For example, in Robinson, Perry and Dawidowicz, a slide arrangement is utilized, in Frost a screw connection is shown, in De Bacco and Hansom a cartridge is held between jaws; in Nissen a pivotal connection is disclosed.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 352,150, filed concurrently herewith, there is disclosed a shaving cartridge having a unique and improved means for interconnecting with a razor handle.